


Chronicomin' It!

by cedes_92150, joli_camarillo, milli_canales



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Lost Girl (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/pseuds/milli_canales
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	1. Pranking Miss Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts).



-Time Jump: From 1976 to the Early To Mid 80's-

Quake is in the Armory during the current time jump. She sets off to find the rest of the team. Walking down one hallway  
she hears the low murmur of voices in one o room, Daisy quickly but carefully makes her way over to and through the doorway  
connecting the two rooms; she nearly falls to the floor because of the sight that greets her: Yo-Yo playfully necking with Daniel  
Sousa!

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” she yells. “What about MACK!?

“Oh…they couldn’t make it work,” Sousa says.

“Couldn’t," Mack verifies, entering from yet another room.

“No could do”, shrugs Yo-Yo.

"What? WHAT!? NOOOOO!"

xxx-The 90's-xxx

In the next time jump, Daisy screams “ WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!!?, and grabs her head with both hands.

This time Yo-Yo canoodles with May and Deke. “Don’t have a cow, Daisy; we’re fucking with you!”

"Oh, SHIT is that a relief!” the beautiful young agent groans.

In the blink of an eye (pun intended) Mack holds her effortlessly in his arms, collecting kisses and affectionate hugs.

"Flint came up with the idea of pranking you, Tremors. Someone mentioned aloud that despite the deadly seriousness of   
the mission, we almost always manage to make time for a little fun. THIS mission, the most serious and deadly of all, that   
hasn't been the case. It didn't interfere with operations, and we are all wound too tightly so I indulged Pebbles."

"Oh, we're cool; I just remember the last time Yo-Yo was with someone else: all of our sphincters were clenched so tightly,  
none of us shit for like a MONTH!" Daisy giggles.


	2. Daddy Said KNOCK YOU OUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Lucas Ripley meets his lady Loves' family,  
> they wake around noon, and while Vic prepares their brunch,  
> they banter back and forth about something Vic's Dad mentioned

"My dad wants to box you!", Vic Hughes giggles. She's preparing eggy things-also Canadian bacon, and brown rice  
for their brunch. 

'Why is that? I thought that we got along well!" Ripley says, genuinely puzzled.

"And after my Dad busts you up, My Brother wants a shot!."

"I ask again: why in the fuck? We were joking and laughing like old chums before night ended-I don't get it."

"Well...my Dad can FIGHT; Rickey too", Victoria jokes.

"Set it up then", Ripley finally says.

"Lucas-I love you dearly, and you KNOW THAT, MAIN! But if you get knocked out by Terrence Hughes, and then   
Junior...I can't guarantee any more access to the coochie."

"Oh, I'll GET THE COOCHIE!! Even if your MOM somehow gets a split decision over me, I will never EVER EVER EVER lose access  
to THAT, M'Lady: and YOU know THAT!"


	3. Time (Jump) After Time (Jump)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of season 6, Yo-Yo swallowed a 'shrike'. What that  
> action may have done to her physiology is a question that she  
> has...among others.

They have 'jumped' space and time continuums so ofetn and so fast that down time just doesn't exist  
for the time being

As soon as they are alone, Yo-Yo corners Mack. Since they decided that communication is their by-law since the  
events of Izel's Temple, she wants to air her complaints rather than keep them bottled up. "I don't feel like myself.  
"I can't use my powers; that doesn't bother me as much as..."

"As?"

"...As what that shrike may have done to me. Changed my biology...inhibited my abilities? Or maybe just partially altered  
them...I can SEE just as quickly as ever, but when I go to move..."

"What does Simmons say?"

"Amor...she detected...fetal heartbeats: TWO."

'The light slowly downs in Mack's soulful black eyes, then onto his face. He opens his mouth ,then closes it, and swallows  
hard. "Yo-Yo..."

"Si. Lo se. Tengo miedo. Estos cambios de tiempo"-(I know. These time changes")

"Que si aftectan a los bebe's, y como?" (Are they affecting the babies, and if yes, how)

Wringing her hands together, Elena Rodriguez says "Simmons can't answer that question. And there's no way to avoid the jumps.  
Me getting off the ship isn't an option...there are no choices. Except to pray that our babies are healthy and will be fine no matter  
what."


	4. Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither member of the team is able to quite believe it. Madelyn Burke: DEAD...  
> Dominic Masters: DEAD. Their names cleared, and their reputations restored.   
> NOW WHAT?

Neither member of the team is able to quite believe it. Madelyn Burke: DEAD...Dominic Masters: DEAD. Their names  
cleared, and their reputations restored. a "quiet settlement" of ten million dollars each, meaning Zapata and Reade have  
TWENTY MILLION DOLLARS jointly. 

"We're choosing BABY NAMES, Reade...I can't believe that you nearly died, and Madeline's nipping at our heels non-stop:  
that is one relentless bitch! With every success, a resounding failure...and here we are. Choosing BABY NAMES...I vote  
Avigai, by the way. My Grandma's name. She'll be much more accepting of you if we get married before this KICKING BRAT  
arrives, so that you know." Out of breath, Natasha Zapata sits back and sips from her glass of iced tea.

"Slipped that marriage proposal in there nicely, Tash. Avigai-hmmm..no objection here. It's not pedestrian, that's for certain."  
A long drink from his beer bottle, and he sets the empty aside.

"THAT'S something I meant to bring up: "I can't drink beer or wine, so you can't either. Also you're limited to one donut daily,  
one and one half cups of coffee daily..."

"Yeah, I don't think so-"

"Ask my OB", she giggles, "who is also my cousin-and we're moving to Seattle."


End file.
